desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Watson
Keith Watson was Bree Van de Kamp's contractor and boyfriend. Early Life Not much is known about Keith's early life. He was raised predominantly by his mother, since his military father was frequently away on duty. Despite this and their marital problems, they stayed together throughout his childhood and early adulthood. Season 7 Keith is hired by Bree to redecorate her house after her divorce. Bree starts to fall for Keith, after seeing him with his shirt off and he flirts with her. Keith and Bree begin a small relationship with eachother, however Bree quickly ends it after Andrew tells her she is too old for Keith. Bree later takes Keith back, however. on the set of Desperate Housewives.]] Later, Renee Perry takes a fancy to Keith and there is competition. However, Bree sabotages Renee's date with Keith and the two reunite. Renee has her revenge and she invites Bree's grandson over thinking Keith would be put-off. He is not. Bree admits to Keith that he is too young for her, after she can't keep up with his stamina in the bedroom. They tell eachother they like the way they are. Their relationship hits an bump in the road when Bree discovers she is going through menopause. She keeps it a secret from Keith. Bree's OBGYN is Keith's mom, and she tries to ruin Bree and Keith's relationship. Keith tells Bree he doesn't mind if they don't have children. Bree and Keith compromise on his moving in. Keith's father, Richard, tries to convince him that Bree doesn't care for him, causing Keith to reconsider their relationship. Keith moves in, but Bree's ex-husband, Orson, returns home after being dumped by his girlfriend. Keith and Orson don’t like each other. Some verbal digs lead into an all-out food fight at the dinner table. Keith is put off when he sees Orson flirting with Bree, and he thinks she is still in love with him. After an argument, Bree announces her love for Keith, and Orson backs off, after realizing she really does love him. Keith is teaching Charlie how to play baseball in Bree's front lawn, and Bree watches them from inside her house. Amber drives up and tells her son they need to go, so that they can pack up and leave for Florida the following day. Keith comes inside, and Bree says she wishes he had more time to spend with Charlie. He tells her he would've had a week more if Bree hadn't kept the truth hidden from him. Bree apologizes for that one more time, and Keith says "That's my son. How could you keep him from me, what were you thinking?" Bree says she isn't proud of herself, but she didn't wanna lose him. Keith tells her to not make it sound romantic because what she did was unbelievably selfish. Bree realizes he's right. He says that in order for their relationship to work, they have to be honest with one another. She says she feels terrible, and asks him to please not be angry, to which he replies he is angry, but mostly at the ongoing situation. He says he's sure the two of them will get past his, and proceeds to hug her. Keith comes home from the airport and Bree asks him if their flight was on time. He says it was. He kept hoping for an 8-hour delay and yet they left for the gate 3 minutes earlier. Keith says that 3 days before he didn't even know Charlie existed and now he can't picture his life without him, to which Bree replies that his son is a wonderful little boy. Keith agrees, and proceeds to say that during his childhood, when his dad was in the army, he'd be gone for 6-7 months in a row, which lead Keith to swear he'd never do anything of the sort to his son. He actually told Charlie "I'll see you before you know it", like his dad used to say to him, which always means "I have no idea when I'll see you". Bree wishes there was anything she could do, but he replies "There's nothing anyone can do, it is what it is". In bed, Keith tells Bree he realizes what she could for him: they could both move together to Florida. She sold her business, her kids are grown, there's nothing keeping her there, and with his job he can work anywhere. Bree says it would be an adventure, definitely, but she can't. He asks her why, and she simply says that Fairview is her home. Keith understands that, but there is no other way for him to be close to Charlie, unless he moves there without her, and he can't do that because long-distance relationships never work and he doesn't want to jeopardize what they have. He wishes her a good night sleep and tells he'll keep thinking of a solution to his problem. Bree is saddened by this. Keith is playing with a baseball whilst thinking about Charlie when Bree interrupts him. He plans on distracting himself tells Keith he should move to Florida to be close to his son]]with a movie, but Bree tells him he shouldn't be thinking of getting his mind off of his son. She then tells him he needs to move with Florida. He keeps saying long-distance relationships never work, and Bree says he's in one of those right now, with his son. And one of those two relationships won't work out, and it has to his with her. Keith says the problem is he loves her, and she loves him too. Bree says she has been kidding herself ever since they met, thinking their age difference doesn't matter, but it does, because it means she's lived her life quite fully, including the part about raising kids, but he hasn't, not yet, and he's always wanted children. And whereas she's fallen in and out of love with many men in her life, she's never fallen out of love with her children. He may think he'll never love another woman the way he loves her, but she knows he will. Keith says he doesn't see how that's possible, and Bree tells him that's because he's young. Bree tells him he's given her so much, and asks him to please let her give this to him. Trivia Both Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson) and Ron Schneider (Richard Watson) have also appeared on Smallville, as John Corben and Johnathon Kent Respectively. Category:Season 7 characters Category:Fathers Category:Recurring characters Category:Bree's romantic interests Category:Characters Category:Males